


Speak Little, See Much

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [17]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Life Swap, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Major Robert Townsend, head of British Intelligence, is intrigued by Rivington's new business partner, John André.
Relationships: John André/Robert Townsend
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Speak Little, See Much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Role Reversal AU' or 'using a sense other than sight'.
> 
> I wrote this [before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524031/chapters/36455466), but from John's PoV, so I wrote from Robert's PoV instead.

Robert Townsend much preferred York City to Philadelphia. For one, there were fewer parties with fewer young women expecting him to dance attendance upon them. He did so, of course, but he never intended to marry, so he remained polite, yet aloof. Here in York City, the young ladies knew him and focused their attentions on his fellow officers instead. He entered _Rivington's Corner_ with some relief. "Major Townsend, welcome back to York City."

"Thank you, Mr. Rivington," Robert replied, handing his hat, coat, and gloves to the footman. "It's good to _be_ back."

As Rivington chattered on about how York City had been quite dull without the British officers, Robert glanced around the room, nodding when a fellow officer caught his eye. His attention was caught by the strange man standing at the bar, pouring drinks. Possibly a little taller than Robert, he had dark blond hair pulled back into a simple queue with a tiny braid hanging behind his left ear. "I'm sure you're parched, Major. You know we have the best drinks."

"Indeed, Mr. Rivington. Thank you." Robert followed him over to the bar and addressed the strange man. "I don't believe I've seen you here before."

The stranger stared at Robert for a moment before offering a polite smile and speaking in an elegant, cultured voice: "John André at your service."

"Major Robert Townsend at yours," Robert replied, ignoring the thought that André's voice was very lovely and reminded him of home. "I'd like a sherry, please."

Nodding, John poured the drink for him. "I bought an interest in _Rivington's_ while you were in Philadelphia with most of the Army, Major."

"That was my first guess." Robert accepted his drink and took a small sip. He'd never cared much for alcohol. "Do you happen to play draughts, Mr. André?"

André nodded again, pouring a mug of coffee for himself. "Yes, Major, I do. Not as often as I'd like because most of the regulars here are tired of losing to me."

"You haven't played _me_ yet." Robert raised his eyebrows, a tiny smile twitching at his mouth. His fellow officers didn't play him often anymore for a similar reason.

Raising his eyebrows in return, André asked, "Are you challenging me to a game, Major?"

"I am, indeed, Mr. André." Robert gestured towards an empty table. "Shall we?"

Taking up his coffee, André followed Townsend to the table. Robert looked forward to getting to know the man.

*

"Would you call me a coward, John?" Robert asked quietly as they sat together, enjoying each other's company.

Frowning, John shook his head. "Not in the slightest, Robert. Why do you ask?"

"Our new Major General called me that earlier when we met in Clinton's office," Robert confided after a long silence where he debated how much or little to tell his lover. "Because I didn't meet him myself at West Point."

John wrapped his other arm around Robert. "I'm glad you stayed here and sent an agent."

"I am, too." Robert kissed John's cheek, returning the embrace. "I can't help wondering if he was right about me."

Shaking his head again, John pressed closer to Robert. "No, he's not. From what I've heard, he doesn't spend much time thinking his actions through. He wouldn't have much patience for men like you, who _do_ consider their actions carefully before choosing which to take."

"Thank you, John." Robert kissed him softly. "Normally, I don't mind what others say about me, but my agent is dead because I chose not to risk capture and execution. His blood is on my hands."

John sat up and cupped Robert's face between his hands. "His blood is on the _Continentals'_ hands, Robert, not yours. I'm sure you made the risks clear to him before he accepted the mission." Gently grasping John's wrists, Robert reluctantly nodded. He _had_ been clear. "He knew there was a chance and he went anyway. That absolves you of any guilt for sending him in your place."

"In my head, I know that," Robert admitted, gently tugging John's hands down so he could kiss the palms. "It will take longer for my heart to accept the truth."

His lover moved closer. "Truthfully, I'm glad you sent someone else to meet Arnold."

"Why is that?" Robert raised his eyebrows curiously, surprised by John's admission.

John slipped his arms around Robert. "I suppose it's selfish of me, but I want more time with you. We don't know how much longer this war will last or what will happen to us afterwards, so I cherish every moment with you."

"I cherish them, too, John," Robert whispered, cupping John's cheek with one hand.

Smiling, John leaned forward and kissed him. Robert responded gladly to it. He was fairly certain he knew how Arnold's treason was exposed and his agent captured, but he cared more about John than about catching Washington's spy.

*

_Dear Robert,_

_I apologize for the suddenness of my departure from York City, but my brother is feeling poorly and Mother asked that I return to Oyster Bay to help Father until William's better. I know the evacuation is consuming your attention, but I hope you can find time to visit at some point. If we don't see each other again, know that I will treasure the memories we've made together. God bless you and your future endeavors._

_John André_

Robert read and re-read John's letter to him often as the Army prepared to evacuate York City. Early one morning, he decided he needed to talk to John directly, because what he would do depended on facts that only John could tell him. He dressed in dark, plain clothes and rode out to Oyster Bay, leaving only a message with his housekeeper for General Clinton as to where he'd gone. After receiving directions from a local, Robert found the André Farm and spotted John walking towards the farmhouse from the farm, dressed in old, worn clothes with a broad-brimmed hat on his head. Licking his lips, he called, "John."

"Robert." John stared dumbly at him, clearly surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, of course," Robert told him, feeling a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth, amused to have surprised John.

John smiled wryly in reply. "Of course. I was just heading inside myself. Won't you join me?"

"Yes, thank you." Robert let the stable hand take his horse and followed John into the large farmhouse. His lover hung their hats up and Robert took note of the fact that their hats were the only ones on the provided hooks. "I seem to remember you once told me that you disliked farming."

John led him into the sitting room. "Yes, but it serves a purpose now and then."

"John, I have a few questions I'd like to asked." Robert began after they'd sat in silence for several moments. The time for subterfuge was past. Straightforward was best. "Please answer them truthfully, with no prevarication."

Looking startled, John folded his hands together in his lap. "Very well. What are your questions?"

"Were you spying for Washington?" Robert asked, gazing steadily at John.

His lover stared back at him, startled all over again. Robert could almost _see_ John's mind racing as he debated how to answer the question. In the end, he met Robert's eyes steadily and said, "Yes, I was."

"Is that why you became involved with me?" This question was almost more important to Robert than whether John was a spy. He clasped his hands tightly together in his lap as he waited for John's reply.

Quietly, John told him, "I told myself that was why, but it was a lie. I became involved with you because I liked you and found you refreshingly different from your fellow officers. I still do."

"If I were to stay in America, would you like to continue our relationship?" Robert leaned forward in his seat, gazing intently at John.

John stared at him, surprised yet again. "You-- you would stay here? What about your family in England? I know you're close to them and have missed them."

"I would miss _you_ more if I went to England," Robert told him, cautiously lifting his hand to cup John's cheek.

Covering Robert's hand with his, John asked in a soft, shaky voice, "How long have you known?"

"I suspected since Washington avoided capture at Middlebrook," Robert explained, his voice just as quiet. They'd been involved by then, but Robert had hesitated to say or do anything. "I've known since my agent was captured at West Point."

John stared at Robert once more, his hand still holding Robert's against his cheek. "Why didn't you say or do anything if you knew?"

"I love you, John," Robert told him simply, summoning every ounce of courage he possessed. "I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you hanged. Besides, you were very discreet and I didn't see any reason to arrest you."

After several moments of stunned silence, John asked, his voice barely more than a whisper, "You love me?"

"Yes, I do." Robert nodded, feeling hopeful.

Happy tears spilled down John's cheeks and he pulled Robert into a tight hug. "I love you, too, Robert."

"I'll stay in America with you if you like," Robert reminded him of his offer, hugging John just as tight.

John eased back enough to look at Robert, smiling through his tears. "Actually, I'd been planning to go to England to help my father renew his trading business."

"Would you like some help with that?" Robert asked, smiling wider than he ever had before. He couldn't remember being this happy before.

Nodding, John leaned forward to kiss Robert, sweet and tender. "I would."

**Author's Note:**

> The second scene is completely new, because it's more of a turning point for Robert.


End file.
